


Noémie Merlant的隔离日记

by Oasiiiiiis



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu|Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019) RPF, Real Person Fiction, 燃烧女子的肖像
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasiiiiiis/pseuds/Oasiiiiiis
Summary: 自己的CP，自己造糖磕本文纯属虚构
Relationships: noémie merlant/adèle haenel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	Noémie Merlant的隔离日记

3月9日 小雨  
昨天从卢森堡回来后就不是很舒服，浑身没力气。Gino仍然吵着要出去玩，我只好带他去了公园。回来路上买了柠檬水和意面。  
这几天睡眠很差，老是做梦，梦里都有那双绿眼睛。

3月12日 晴  
低烧、咳嗽、失去味觉和嗅觉，我有预感自己染上了COVID-19。早上去医院做了检测，果然是阳性。医生忙的团团转，说我的情况居家隔离即可。我拿上药开车回家，一路上还是很多人，他们在商店门口沉默地排着队，彼此距离很远，有人戴口罩，有人围着围巾，有人拿报纸捂着嘴，所有人的表情都很严肃……一种强烈的末世感。  
拜托姐姐买了一些食物送到家门口，她隔着门问我情况，声音哽咽，我也差点没忍住，只能安慰她目前感觉还好，让她先不要告诉爸妈，隔离一阵子看看情况再说。虽然很害怕，但我还能依靠谁呢？  
她依旧没回消息。

3月13日 多云 隔离Day1  
今天感觉还是很糟，什么也不想吃。凌晨四点多醒来，浑身是汗。拿水喝的时候，碰到了床头柜上的仙人掌，手指被深深刺了一下，流了不少血。这就像一个绝妙的隐喻，她给我的唯一一样东西还在伤害我。

3月14日 阴 隔离Day2  
依旧低烧。  
没有回复。

3月15日 阴 隔离Day3  
今天不再发烧，稍微有了一点胃口，做了沙拉和浓汤吃。  
虽然感觉好转，但被孤独渐渐侵蚀。打开WhatsApp，看着聊天记录，最后一条停留在3月8号我回巴黎那天，发送的信息后面显示两个刺眼的蓝色小勾。  
我死死盯着屏幕，下一秒，再下一秒，再等一秒，就一秒！说不定就会弹出消息……  
但你知道的，生活总是很擅长让人失望。

3月16日 阴 隔离Day4  
我的时间多得只能用来回忆。

闭上眼睛，从头播放第一次见到她的场景。

那是我的第二次试镜，Céline正在跟我对剧本，一个高大的女人突然风风火火地冲了进来，她乱糟糟的金发在脑后胡乱绾了个结，一双浅绿色的眼睛镶嵌在高耸的眉骨下，眉毛、眉间那道细纹、整个轮廓皆线条凌厉，唯有鼻子温柔的画出一道曲线，丰满的唇咧出一个毫无保留的笑容。虽然在荧幕上无数次见过这张脸，我还是被它的生动明艳击中，有什么东西在心里咯噔一下。还没等我回过神来，这个女人便径直蹦蹦跳跳地冲过来，她一边说：“嗨！我是Adèle！”一边急急地凑上来贴面，差点把我一头撞倒，“你一定就是Noémie吧！”她双手托着我的肘部说。

她靠得那么近，带着困惑又好奇的神色毫不掩饰地盯着我，我被她盯得一时间竟说不出话来，血从耳朵根涌上来，渐渐弥漫到脸颊。

“Noémie被你吓到了。”Céline笑着说，话音未落，她嘴边的烟就被Adèle劈手夺去，她猛抽两口，坏笑着看着我说：“才没有，你手里是我们要对的台词？”

“什么？哦……是的。”我终于回过神来，“这是Céline刚写的，不在之前的剧本里。”

她凑过头来看，无比自然地把半个身子倚在我肩膀上，乱蓬蓬的额发戳在我脖子上怪痒痒的。我赶紧把台本交到她手上，她猛地转过身，一边看一边低声自言自语，好像已经完全忘了我的存在。Céline冲我眨眨眼睛：“你会习惯的。”

然而习惯并不总是件好事，就像如今我常常“习惯”地想起那一幕。

当她看着我说：“我会记得我第一次想要亲吻您。”我的心跳得那样厉害，简直要挣破胸膛，有一瞬间我想喊停，但我强迫自己看着那双灼灼的绿眼睛说下去。当我说到：“您曾问我，是否知晓爱人的滋味。现在让我回答您‘是的’，而且从未是过去时。”我的心里涌起一种奇怪的感觉。

我现在知道那是什么感觉了。

后悔。

3月17日 多云 隔离Day5  
今天又有些发烧，Gino可怜巴巴地趴在地上看着我，我知道它已经在家憋坏了。  
姐姐过来送了一些食物和生活用品，我告诉她在好转，不用担心。

今天还是没有那个人的消息，就这样吧。

她给我打了电话。

听到那一声“Allô？”时，我的心都提到了嗓子眼。

“Noémie？”电话那头有人在说说笑笑，我听着她走到另一个房间，关上了门。

“最近怎么样？Jumbo在柏林影展上口碑很不错，跑宣传很忙吧？你前段时间是去了哪儿来着？奥地利？哦不，让我想想，卢森堡！对，我听说了！”她东拉西扯的说了一大堆，语速快得像有人给她点了三倍速按键。

我没说话，长长的沉默，她的呼吸声清晰可闻。

“听着，我只是想确认你还好吗？你知道的，现在疫情……”

“我挺好的，多谢关心。”

“那就好，那就好。”她明显舒了一口气。

“你还有什么想说的吗？”我问。

“比如什么？”

“比如你那天为什么不回我消息？”

隔着电话仿佛都可以看见她在抓耳挠腮，“我……游行那天下雨了，我回来就把衣服扔洗衣机，手机忘了拿出来就，就进水了。Voila，就是这样！”

我默默翻了个白眼，谁不知道你那天穿的雨衣，再说手机进水了，你还能已读消息？

“那个！”她强行转换话题：“还记得一月份从美国回来时，我箱子塞不下，放在你行李箱里的那个剧本吗？我把它给忘了，什么时候方便，我过来取一下？”

绕了半天圈子是为了这个，我的心慢慢沉了下去。

“抱歉，我上次不知丢哪，找不到了。”说罢我不给她再开口的机会，直接挂了电话。

3月18日 晴 隔离Day6  
一晚上没睡好，五点多就起来了，一直往窗外看，明明知道自己在期待什么，却又不想承认。

下午三点多，我正想强迫自己睡一会儿，她突然来了，敲了半天门，我没理她，她隔着门低声道歉，什么太忙了，忘记了，总之在找借口。

过了差不多半个小时，门外突然安静下来，我以为她走了，打开猫眼往外一瞧，一只放大的绿色瞳仁直勾勾地瞪着我！

我忍不住惊叫，大声咒骂她，她在门外嘿嘿笑着说：“你要生气到什么时候？我真的需要那个剧本。”

我捂着还在咚咚跳的胸口，用头抵着门，天知道我多想冲出去揍她一顿！

“真的找不到了，你走吧。”

“可以让我先进来吗？”

“不行。”我果断拒绝。

“开一条缝，见你一面总可以吧？”她还是不依不挠，嬉皮笑脸：“干嘛呀，搞这么神秘，是不是有谁在不方便？”

“滚！”我惊讶于自己的分贝，Gino也被我吓到，冲着门汪汪叫起来。

她沉默了一会儿，再开口时语气也变得僵硬：“你至于吗？”

“滚开。”我慢慢地吐出这两个字，倚着门瘫坐下来。过了几秒，怒气冲冲的脚步声渐行渐远。

现在是凌晨12：05，我就这么枯坐到现在。

3月22日 晴 隔离Day10  
正常的作息、健康饮食加上适度锻炼，我已经完全康复了。生活虽不至于走上正轨，但也慢慢有了头绪。我开始接到一些视频试镜，也有采访，每天看看老电影，带Gino去公园散散步，倒也过得充实。

我尽力不去想她，试着忘记与她有关的一切。可回忆这东西，你竭力抓住它的时候会溜走，你想要忘掉的时候它又黏着你不放。

烧女杀青后，我心里的火苗却久久没有平息。她那炽热的凝视仿佛就在眼前，她在耳边低语的情话依然叫人面红心跳。我知道那是戏，可演员要是没有一点戏我不分的觉悟，表演又如何会成为一门艺术？

我就这样放任自己一点一滴回味她的眼神，她柔软的唇和温热的肌肤，她在拍亲密戏时的体贴，故意拿我寻我开心时的顽劣，缝制斗篷时怪可爱的笨拙，等待太久后上蹿下跳的急躁……她身上那股成熟女人和混账少年的复杂气质一如第一次见面时让人着迷，我曾极力说服自己这不过是人格魅力上的吸引，可是却身不由己地被危险的直觉裹挟，滑向深渊。

这非常不专业，我承认。毕竟刚刚许下神圣的誓言还不到一年。但让我惊讶的是，我感到的竟然不是愧疚，而是后悔。我和Simon之间的距离越来越远，他经常拒绝和我一起参与庆功宴、朋友聚会，甚至莫名其妙地冷言冷语。而我也越来越心不在焉，有一次他想让我跑一场Republique的宣传，因为和Portrait冲突，被我推却。他大发脾气，指责我是一个多么不称职的妻子，我们吵了一架，用最难听的话来诋毁对方，结果就是无休止的冷战。但说实话，我已经不太在乎了。

而另一边，不管我怎样有意无意的试探，那个人始终都保持恰如其分的距离，既不疏离也不亲密。在宣传期间，她依旧开我的玩笑，为我挡掉棘手的问题，照顾我的感受，但我明白仅此而已，就像她自己说的，我们只是“同事和朋友”。

也许在双方都有伴侣的情况下，这是最好的状态。于是我小心翼翼地收起内心的火苗，决意让它自生自灭。

但我那时还不明白，心里的火一旦势起，必然火光冲天。

去年9月4号，我和Bennedicte同行飞往多伦多参加TIFF，她和Céline刚参加完Telluride电影节，已经在多伦多等待汇合。

到了BISHA酒店，我们被告知主办方只订了两间房，她和我一间，Céline和Bennedicte一间。

很明显，这是两个已经分开的人为了避嫌特意做出的安排。

我心情复杂地穿过酒店长长的走廊，仿佛一步步走向命运的陷阱。

房间没开灯，她正蒙头大睡，睡脸沉沉地压在枕头上，像个小孩子似的嘟着嘴，嘴角溜进了几丝金发。

我轻手轻脚地出整了行李，放水泡澡，长途飞行后没有什么比一池热水更让人放松了。

然而没过多久，外面响起了电话铃声，它不依不挠的响着，仿佛不达目的誓不罢休。我正犹豫要不要出去看一下，门外传来了踢踏的拖鞋声，她迷迷糊糊地声音由远及近：“Noémie？抱歉，但你手机一直在响。”

原来是我的电话，可是谁会在这个时候找我呢？我把身子埋进泡沫里喊道：“能劳驾你递给我吗？”

门开了，她一边揉眼睛一边远远的把手机递过来，“起码响了5分钟，应该有什么急事。”她又嘟哝了一句：“我睡着了，都不知道你到了。”

她故意别过头不看我的样子有点好笑，“抱歉把你吵醒了。”我冲她的背影说，这时屏幕上亮起一个陌生号码，我按下接听键。

“Merlant女士，谢天谢地，你终于接电话了。我是Louis Cassel，Boussion先生的律师。”

“律师？”我慢慢从浴缸里坐起来。

“是这样的，Boussion先生想要修改你们的婚前协议，委托我来代办。他似乎很着急。您什么时候有空，我们一起处理下？我们可以……”

他后来说的话我都听不见了，眼前越来越浓的水汽遮住了我的视线，我脑子里也白茫茫一片。

原来如此，怪不得前两天经纪人打电话来告知我烧女票房大卖，片酬相当可观时，他黑着面孔一言不发，看来是转头就联系了律师。Portrait之后他态度明显转变，明嘲暗讽我“攀上了高枝”，我在事业上的成绩让他感到自己的男子汉气概大打折扣，这我可以理解。但他居然已经开始担心财产分割问题了？是已经预设了离婚的结局吗？最让人气愤的是：提出要签婚前协议的是他，现在要修改的也是他！

强烈的愤怒让我晕眩，我死死抓住浴缸两侧，生怕自己会沉下去。过了很久终于找回一点力气，站起来擦干身子走出浴室。

“你没事吧？”她转过脸望着我，那头蓬乱的金发逆着光，有一圈毛茸茸的轮廓。

“没事。”

“你的头发……”

我这才发现我满头泡沫，水顺着发梢滴下来，弄湿了浴袍和地毯。

她过来握住我的手腕，带我去浴室冲干净，然后用毛巾替我弄干，我眯着眼睛由她处置，她动作很轻柔，仿佛我是一件易碎品。

“Adèle。”

“Oui？”

“你觉得爱情最多可以维持多久？”我脱口而出一个愚蠢的问题。

她停下手里的动作，定定地看着我的眼睛，过了好一会儿才说：“有的爱情很长久，有的爱情很短暂。”她顿了顿，“爱情在持续的时候是永恒的。”

我没说话，她的绿眼睛闪闪烁烁，像两颗湖里的星星，温柔而安静。

“我知道我不该问，但要是发生了什么事，你想找人聊聊，我就在这儿。你……看起来很不好。”

我顺着她的目光望向镜子，镜子里的人脸色铁青，嘴唇没有一丝血色，像极了拍摄分别那幕的情形。

我看着她，她的眼神那么专注，深得像一口井，我竭力告诫自己不要跌进去。

但已经来不及了。

眼泪猝不及防地掉下来，她轻轻将我拥入怀中。

那天晚上，我向她吐露了一切，那些痛苦的挣扎，漫长的煎熬。不用说，这个女权主义者听完差点掀了桌子，她怒气冲冲地在房间里走来走去，大声嚷着说她简直不敢相信21世纪还有人在婚姻里扮演统治者的角色。

我苦笑着看着她慷慨陈词，如果给她一个手机，她大概能当场做一场女权演讲LIVE。

末了，她重重地坐在床上，瞪大眼睛看着我：

“Noe，我不会对别人的生活指手画脚，但我要是你……”

“你会怎样？”

“算了，当我没说。”她抓起床头柜上的一杯水咕咚咕咚灌下去，然后四仰八叉地倒在床上。

我坐起来看着她，两条长腿大大咧咧地伸展着，胸脯在浴袍下一起一伏，松散的浴袍开襟聊胜于无地掩盖住她的曲线，顺着颀长的脖颈往上是流畅的下颌线。好像跟谁赌气似的，此刻她狠狠啃着自己的左手，对她伤痕累累的指甲毫无怜悯之意。

“说啊，你会怎么做？”我追问。

她沉默了一会，然后一字一句地说：“我怎么做不重要，但你值得更好的人。”

一阵突如其来的燥热，我身体里那团小小的火苗摇曳起来，一寸寸炙烤着我的神经，一点点沸腾着我的血液。心脏好像被什么东西装得满满当当，随时都要爆炸。

理智竭力阻止我开口，但这句话却不受控制的从嘴里溜了出来。

“你知道吗？”我慢慢说道：“我一直没能从电影中走出来。”

“我明白。”她说，“有时候要过很久才能出戏。”

“不是那个意思。”

“那是什么意思？”

我深深吸了一口气：“Adèle，真的吗？你到底打算装傻到什么时候。”

她支起上半身看着我，眉间的纹很深，“我不明白。”她说。

“你看不出来吗？我对你有超越同事和朋友的感情。”

时间凝滞了，房间里只有我突突的心跳声。接着她“蹭”地一下坐起来，一只手拼命揉着自己的头发，另一只手变换着各种莫名其妙的手势，整个人像是在正午沙漠中赤脚行走的人，被烫得不知所措。

我被她这副滑稽模样逗得噗嗤一下笑出来，忍不住越笑越大声，眼角都是泪，等我抬起头来，发现她又羞又恼地看着我：“你居然还有心思开玩笑？这笑话未免也太烂了。”

我还没来得及说话，她就如释重负地舒了口气：“不过你差一点就把我骗住了，还以为你真的对我有什么想法，演技不错啊Noémie Merlant。”说着她把被子往头上一蒙，“不早了，快睡觉吧，晚安！”

“Adèle，我……”我试图挽回些什么，但她一伸手按灭了灯。

不用说那是多么难眠的一晚，我在黑暗中地翻来覆去，说不清是更生谁的气，她还是我自己。

不知不觉写了那么多，明天再继续吧。

3月23日 晴 隔离Day11

有些真心话，是以开玩笑的方式讲出来的。

有些真心话，讲出来却被当作开玩笑。

那天晚上我一夜没睡，纠结到底是该重新坦诚一次，还是让这句真心话顺水推舟地成为一个玩笑。

然而有些事的本质，一说出口全变质。

映后会持续了两天，她的态度照常。但第二天的Q&A结束回到酒店后，她一边换衣服一边若无其事地对我说：“Noémie，我能给你一个建议吗？”

没等我开口，她就继续说下去：

“我注意到你在回答问题时，一直说‘我们的爱情故事’。”

“有什么问题吗？”我的心跳陡然加速。

“这样的表述……怎么说呢，可能会引起误解。”

“误解？”我挑起眉毛：“你怎么会这么想？”

“我只是在阐述事实。”她的目光有些躲闪，“网络上已经有很多关于我们的疯狂言论了。”

“我也在阐述事实，这就是我们一同演绎的爱情故事。”我不知哪里来的勇气，毫不退让地看着她的眼睛：“而且我也不怕引起误解。”

她好一阵子没说话，双手叉腰，皱着眉头咬着下唇看着我，好像我是一个让人无可奈何的小孩。末了她叹了一口气道：

“Noémie, 我理解你是体验派演员，但是入戏太深可不是件好事。一个成熟的演员需要学会演好一个角色放掉一个角色，把角色留在心里代入生活，结果……往往很糟。”

像一盆冰水兜头浇下，一股凉气从头蹿到脚，我在多伦多9月温暖的空气里忍不住颤抖。原来那天的话她根本没当做玩笑，她只是想争取时间，好找个“合适”的时机拒绝。

虽然脑子发懵，心口发闷，但难堪居然还给了我反击的力量：“所以你现在是在教我如何演戏？我不知道你原来这么好为人师。”

“我也不知道你会弄假成真。”

“如果你是指那天我说的话。”我的声音又冷又涩，“你完全想多了，真的就只是个玩笑而已。”

“是吗？”她狐疑地看着我，似乎并不满意这个答案，两束探照灯一般的目光在我脸上来回扫动，简直能看穿人心。但也许我强装的冷静最终骗过了她，她皱着的眉头渐渐解开，然后舒了口气，“那就好。”

她转身离开，而我被钉在原地半天不能动弹，觉得自己毫无疑问是本世纪最大的傻瓜。

从那天起，我如非迫不得已不再主动和她搭话，即使开口也客气得陌生，我尽力保持同事的熟稔和礼貌，她也努力营造无事发生的氛围。但我明白，一切都无法回头。

像从一点出发的两条射线，我们就此延伸向各自不会相逢的生活。

那段时间我过得一塌糊涂，和Simon的关系也终于走到了尽头。我们心平气和地办理了离婚手续，彼此没有诅咒，也没有祝福。

11月底，我搬进这间公寓，每天忙着选墙纸、订家具、领养了Gino，得空和朋友聚会喝一杯，沉浸在简单又美好的日子里，渐渐摆脱了之前浑浑噩噩的状态。只是一个人时，还是会令人恼火地想起她。有时候回忆可真像一张狗皮膏药，怎么撕都撕不掉。

转眼间到了1月的金球奖。时隔几个月再次见面，她表现得很热情，似乎早已把之前发生的事抛诸脑后。而我虽然还未能成功扑灭心里的火，但也不动声色，告诫自己绝不能再陷入那种难堪的境地。

从机场到酒店的路上，Céline最先注意到我光秃秃的左手无名指，她用她特有的温柔声音关切地询问发生了什么事。在我讲述的过程中，那个人一言不发，只是在座位上不安地动来动去，时不时向我的左手投来神情复杂的一瞥。

“我很抱歉，”Céline听完拍了拍我的胳膊，“每段婚姻都难免会出现难题，当你发现不可能换个方式共同生活下去，也不能换个方式相爱，也许唯一能做的就是体面地结束。”

“没错。”她突然插话，“能及时止损的人是理性的，也需要勇气。”

“你是在夸Noémie还是你自己？”Céline笑着问。

她看着Céline，又看看我，不好意思地挠挠头：“有感而发罢了。”

Céline故意重重地叹了口气：“可惜，你上次还说要送我Julia的演唱会门票。”

“你还是可以去，只不过没有我的献唱。”她冲Céline挤挤眼睛，两人心照不宣地笑起来。

我一下子愣住了，她也分手了？几个月前她还为了参加了那位歌手的巡演而推掉一场宣传，怎么突然……

那天剩下的时间都被我用来胡思乱想，为什么会这样？为什么偏偏在这个时候？

不，不可能的，Noémie，别再自作多情了……

我就这么躺在床上翻来覆去，被情感和理智反复拉扯，直到不可抵抗的困意将我击倒。

第二天的金球奖乏善可陈，最佳外语片毫无悬念，这一点几乎每个人都心知肚明，虽然难免有一丝失落，但我还是被奉俊昊说的那句话打动：

“只要你克服了那一英寸高的障碍——字幕，你就能领略到更多精彩的电影。”

是啊，好电影从来不分国界、语言和文化。好电影自有魔力，能够让人忘却饥饿，自由幻想，点燃爱火，照亮平凡人的生活。从这一点上来看，烧女无疑已经做到了，而我为能够参与到这部作品中感到无比幸运。

1月8号的LandmarkQ&A结束后，Neon安排了一场小型酒会，邀请了我们和一些美国电影界人士参加。我向来不擅长这种场合，何况英语真的让我头疼，但她和Céline兴致都很高，我也只好硬着头皮去了。

酒会规模不大，我们拿了酒边喝边聊，有许多人前来攀谈，Céline毫无疑问是焦点。她也喝了不少酒，聊得眉飞色舞，即使英语并不完美，也能用手足并用的比划让对方明白得七七八八。

我有些意兴阑珊，于是走到吧台要了一杯金汤力坐下，静静看着这些热切交谈的人们。喧闹从来不属于我，但我喜欢观察别人的生活，他们的表情、语气和动作；他们欲言又止之下的苦衷，故作姿态掩盖的恐惧，趾高气昂背后的敏感；他们的眼泪在笑容下翻滚，灿烂用孤独来偿还，他们哭，他们笑，他们无法停歇。一切问题都没有谜底，不幸和美好都需要自己去找答案，生活本身正是表演艺术永不枯竭的源泉。

此时此刻，我隔着人群心安理得地观察那个高个金发女人，距离给人安全感，也让人失落。她似乎有些醉了，在与人大声讨论着什么，凌乱的金发衬着脸上淡淡的红晕，隔着那么远都能听见她的声音。我出神地盯着她的方向，就像Marianne隔着篝火望向燃烧的Heloise，从此再也无法把那团火从生命里抹去。上帝啊，我还是无法对自己撒谎，可是又能怎么办呢？归根结底，幸福并不是人生义务，爱一个人，也可以与她无关。

我正在胡思乱想，突然一个声音在我耳边响起：

“Ms.Merlant？能请你喝一杯吗？”

这是个三十岁上下的男人，长着一张不令人讨厌的脸，头发棕褐，体格健壮。他显然很自信，不等我回答就直接坐下要了两份金汤力。

“我是Matt Rodriguez，制片人。”他向我伸出手，“您在《燃烧女子肖像》中的表演真是精彩绝伦！”

“谢谢，”我握了握他的手说，“Mr.Rodriguez，幸会。 ”

“噢，叫我Matt就好。”他夸张地摆摆手，“您先别说！让我猜猜，您是来自法国南部还是北部。”

我微笑着看他自言自语，美国男人的搭讪方式永远这么没新意。

Rodriguez应该去说单人脱口秀，我任他天马行空地说了很久，偶尔礼貌性地搭个腔，一杯酒喝完，我向他道谢并告别，正起身打算离开时，他突然站起来挡住我的去路。

“不再喝一杯吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”我错开一步，想往右边走，没想到他的身子又往这边倾斜过来，与我靠得更近，“告诉我，法国女人都像您这么冷淡吗？”

我冷冷地看着他，他也挑衅地望着我，丝毫没有要让开的意思。我努力克制自己，但愤怒还是占了上风，正要开口时，一个身影突然猝不及防地从斜刺里冲过来，把这位Mr.Rodriguez撞得一个踉跄，满满一杯香槟洒在了他昂贵的西装上。

我惊讶地抬起头，看见她满脸怒容地瞪着Rodriguez，手里捏着一个空酒杯。

“真是对不起，请原谅！”她大声说，完全听不出一丝歉意。

周围人的目光聚集过来，Rodriguez气得涨红了脸，但又不好发作，他恨恨地看了我们一眼，在侍者的引导下离开了。

她把杯子重重地放在吧台上，转身面向我，面色酡红，呼吸沉重，整个人看上去摇摇欲坠。我赶紧扶住她，跟Céline打了声招呼，带她先回了酒店。

说实话，我真没想到她酒量这么差劲，没喝几杯就浑身发烫，步伐混乱，半个人斜斜地倚在我身上，还嘴硬说自己“感觉很好”，没必要这么早走。

我把她带到房间，让她躺在床上，替她脱了鞋，又倒了一杯水。她哼哼唧唧着想要坐起来，被我按回去：“你好好休息吧，我走了。”

她什么也没说，只是微微点了点头。

我看着她，她一脸倦意的样子有种令人窒息的诱惑力，迷离的眼睛像两颗明明灭灭的绿宝石。如果可以逃跑，我想夺门而逃，逃到时间尽头，逃到宇宙开端，逃到爱情找不到我的地方，但我无处可逃。

“对了，刚刚……谢谢你。”我坐下来，握住她放在被单外面的手。

她的手慢慢收紧，身体的热度传过来，周围空气的温度似乎也升高了几度。

“Noémie？”她轻轻叫我的名字。

“Oui？”

“其实我知道你上次不是在开玩笑。”

我的心狠狠颤了一下。

“我只是太害怕了，不敢确定，也不敢面对。”

“你喝醉了。”我想把手抽走，但她加了几分力度，我根本动弹不得。

“不，我很清醒，我从来没有这么清醒过。”她慢慢坐起来，“我想我们的感觉是一样的。”

我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“那你为什么……”

“因为我是个不折不扣的傻瓜。”

那一刻我突然觉得很渴，我想喝水，想大喊，想大笑，想哭，想跳舞，想把自己撕开来，让全世界看到我心里的烈烈火光。

但我无法动弹，无法呼吸。

她带着压倒一切的热度慢慢靠近，呼吸沉重得像垂死的马，心跳声震耳欲聋。

还没等我反应过来，两片柔软的唇就不容分说地压下来，以一种令人战栗的狂热将我包裹，我迅速屈服。我们颤抖着接吻，嘴唇胶着，舌头缠绕，你追我赶，你死我活。我们不换气，不喘息，人生苦短，怕来不及吻下去。

在哔啵作响灼热中，她的手攀上我的脖颈，我的手揽住她的肩，我们倒在床上，关节咔咔作响，发出心满意足的叹息。她的手不安分地往下滑，解开我的纽扣，轻车熟路地将我剥得一干二净，我伸手想关灯，但她按住我的手说：“我想看着你。”

她将我的双手反扣住，轻轻啄了一下我的嘴，顺着脖颈一路吻下去。炙热的吻落在我的肩膀上、锁骨上，渐渐滑向胸前，舌头缱绻地打着圈，牙齿轻轻啃噬那两粒熟透的樱桃。

一股前所未有的燥热袭来，欲望像疯涨的潮水将我吞没，我紧紧抱住她的头，手指插入她的金发，想要把这个滚烫的身体挤压进我的身体，但她身上那件还未褪去的衣服是隔在我们之间的最后一道屏障，我急不可耐地用手去扯，却怎么也扯不开。她低声笑着直起身子，分开膝盖跨坐在我身上，慢条斯理地脱掉衣服，直至一丝不挂。

她微笑着俯视我，像从奥林匹斯山上俯视众生的希腊女神，一头金发披散在肩头，半张脸在阴影里，眼睛闪着奇异的光，大理石一般的皮肤上泛起淡淡红晕。我目不转睛地看着，一种惊讶和狂喜的情绪几乎让我哽咽。我握住她的腰坐起来，把头埋进她的肩窝，深深吸了一口气，这就是她，她的肌肤，她的气味，她的温度和呼吸，除了这具赤裸的躯体，其他的一切我都不想要。

我将她压倒在身下，用一个长长的吻索取她肺里所有空气，她被我弄得喘不过气来，却抬起腰腹使劲贴着我，四肢紧紧缠上我的身体，像着了火一样滚烫。

我贪婪地吮吸她的唇，吻过她脆弱的颈和颤动的喉头，攀上她的双峰尽情挑逗，从未尝过的甜美溢满了我的口腔。

她在我的身下微微颤抖，鼻翼翕动着，发出压抑的闷哼。

我的左手滑向她的两腿之间，那里早就一片泥泞。我看向她的眼睛，抖动的睫毛下，一双绿眼睛水波盈盈。于是我鼓起勇气穿过那片潮湿茂密的丛林，终于抵达滚烫的河流源头，她的呼吸骤然急促，喉咙里发出抑制不住的呻吟，并拢双腿夹紧了我的手。

可是接下来该怎么做？我试探性地弯曲手指，却看到她皱起眉，我赶紧停住动作问她：“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”

她没说话，捉住我的手，手指覆上我的手指，带领我探索她体内神秘的沟壑，我随着律动渐渐找到她身体的密码。她放开手，任我好奇地一路探索，在我逐渐熟练的节奏下，她紧紧闭上眼，红唇微张，吐出断断续续的气息，双手死死地抓住床单，青筋凸起。

我忍不住俯下身吻她，她狂热地回应我，几乎把我吞下去，我的左手加快速度，急促地在她的温暖的身体里撩拨勾抹，终于触发让她失声的终极欢愉。她猛地仰起头，喉头上下颤动着，指甲深深嵌入我背部的皮肤，身体僵直了几秒，随后闭上眼睛叹息着陷在床上。

我在她身侧躺下，用鼻尖轻扫她的脸颊，她睁开眼，眸子亮得像雨后黑夜的星星，我看到自己在她眼里闪烁，被无尽的温柔包裹。

她伸出手抚摸我的脸，指尖轻轻掠过眉毛，鼻梁和嘴唇，又顺着我的肩膀和胳膊游移，被她触碰过的地方汗毛轻轻竖起。

察觉到我在指尖下的战栗，她勾起嘴角露出得意的笑。然后猝不及防地收紧手臂把我拉近，一个翻身压在我身上。

“Noémie Merlant，没想到你还挺有天赋。”

乱纷纷的吻不由分说地印在我的脸颊和唇上，我的笑容也被她吻成破碎的喘息，体内的火焰愈来愈高，愈演愈烈，简直快把我融化。我开始在她身下不安地蠕动，双手无意识地箍紧她的胯，不让我们之间有一丝缝隙。

仿佛为了回敬刚才我给她带来的迷乱，她向我发起更加凶猛的进攻。我的双唇被毫不留情地吸吮，直至肿胀，她柔软的舌尖滑过我的耳垂和下颌线，在脖子上留下一串湿热的痕迹。她吻下去，吻下去，毛茸茸的脑袋移到我胸前时突然停了下来，抬起头坏笑着看我，像一头顽劣的小狮子。还没等我反应过来，她就一口衔住我的右胸开始亲吻啃咬，一只手随即覆上我的左胸揉捏，我的心脏在她掌下砰砰直跳，喜悦和恐惧交织成疯狂的欲念，让我天旋地转，浑身瘫软，只能无助地抱着她的脑袋任她游戏。

“Adèle……”我不知道自己要说什么，也许只是想念出她的名字，只是无比需要她填满那巨大的空虚。

但她不肯罢休，她翻过我的身子，轻轻吻着肩膀，吮着我的肩胛骨，在背部留下一连串湿吻，同时左手在腰臀处不断游移，所过之处皆激起一阵战栗。

我感到炙热变得越来越无法忍受，双腿间的颤动几乎让我崩溃，我转过身面向她，一边乱糟糟地吻她，一边抓着她的手往身下探去。

她的手滑动至双腿间，那里已被她弄得泛滥成灾，但她用手指在边缘摸索挤压了半天，就是故意不进去，我气得发疯，一口咬在她肩膀上，她吃痛叫了起来，惊讶地望着我，接着哑然失笑。

终于，她不再让我等待。她俯下身去，双手捧住我的臀，柔软的嘴唇移至腰髋和肚脐，当她触到我的大腿内侧时，我控制不住地浑身颤抖，稀薄的空气根本不够我呼吸，像巨大的海浪兜头打下，来不及发出一声就被淹没。

我挣扎着想寻回一丝理智，但她没有给我时间准备，温暖的舌头直接探入我的身体，终于抵住最后一道防线，那一刻世界分崩离析，灰飞烟灭，我用力抠着她的肩膀，发出连我自己都不敢相信的呻吟。

她长驱直入，一往无前，在我的褶皱里坚定又自信地开拓。我融化成一场雨滴滴跌落，又变作一朵云漂浮上天。

在她不知疲倦的吮吸和撩拨下，我不断坠落，坠落，又盘旋着上升，上升，终于在某个时刻，她毫不犹豫地采摘下我欲望的果实，一束强光照亮世界，巨大的电流从头顶贯穿脊骨，把我轰然击碎。

我的喉咙咯咯作响，身体猛地弓起，浑身肌肉痉挛，战栗一寸寸滚过皮肤，我觉得自己快死了，或者已经死过了，睁开眼睛是黑天堂，闭上眼睛是极乐地狱。

许久，我终于松弛下来，无力地坠入她怀里，我们搂着对方，像两个新生的婴儿一样温暖地躺在一起，任由巨大的倦意将我们吞噬。

无需看向彼此，我们就已明白，我们已经不再完整，而且再也不会完整了。

有时候你会不会在一片空白中醒来，突然想不起你是什么人，你身在何处，你将要去做什么。

这种状态往往只持续几秒，随后记忆像潮水一般涌来，把我们推回急于登上或逃离的岸。

我在短暂的空白之后想起昨晚的一切。身边均匀呼吸的人，枕着的胳膊还有浑身的酸胀向我作证那不是梦。我轻轻抬起头，借着熹微的晨光一寸一寸欣赏她的脸：她微张的嘴，俏立的鼻尖，颤动的睫毛，微微皱起的眉间掠过梦的影子。

就在我端详她的时候，她突然睁开了眼睛，像是看陌生人一样没有表情地看了我好一会儿，慢慢说道：

“Noémie？你怎么在这里？”

我瞪着她，她也目不转睛地瞪着我，眉头越皱越紧。在她的注视下，我感到周身的血液渐渐凝固成冰渣，冷到连该怎么说话也忘记了。

过了几秒，她突然扯了扯嘴角，像要努力阻止什么，终于忍不住笑出声，我在她越来越放肆的笑声里回过神来，气得一掌拍在她肚子上。

她嘿嘿笑着揽住我说：“我骗到你了，对不对？”

我白了她一眼，想要挣脱她的手臂，但她不容置疑地把我搂得更紧，下一秒温热的舌头滑进嘴里勾起我的舌尖，像致命的沼泽一般将我吞噬。

当我们终于气喘吁吁地分开时，洛杉矶冬日慵懒的阳光已经渗进窗缝，在墙壁上投下点点光斑。她在我额头上重重凿下一吻，心满意足地躺下来。

“Adèle，我有一个问题。”我往她身边凑了凑。

她扬起眉毛，“我猜你想问为什么。”

“不错。”

她侧过头嬉皮笑脸道：“因为我从不拒绝主动告白的女人。”

我拧了一下她的手臂，“认真点！”

她委屈巴巴地揉了揉自己，终于摆出那副认真思考的样子：微微撅着嘴，眼睛往上看着一个方向。

“因为你总是出乎我的意料。”她慢慢说道，“你敢做我做不到的事，说我说不出的话。”

“你比我想象得勇敢太多，坦率太多。”

“因为全世界都习惯了我冲在前面，但你却想把我挡在身后。”

“你从不索取什么，甚至没发觉你付出了什么。”

“因为……该死，”她恼火地摇摇头，“其实我也不知道为什么，我只是想对自己诚实。”

“这就足够了。”我轻轻扳过她的头，堵住她的嘴。

我们慢条斯理地吻着，无关欲望，只是像呼吸一样自然的需要，只是想在对方的存在里证实自己存在。

然而没过一会儿，她渐渐发烫的身体就想要再次压上来，我笑着推开她：“别闹了，你忘了今天还有一场映后会？”

“糟了！现在几点了？”她慌忙坐起来看手机，“我们得赶紧起来！”

我拾起散落在床尾、床底，甚至床头灯上的衣服，昨晚的一幕幕又浮现在眼前，我感到脸上一阵发烧，抬起头，发现她正不怀好意地看着我笑。

“这位女士，你在找这个吗？”她说，手指挑起我的内衣。

我抓起一个枕头向她砸去，她轻而易举地接住抱在怀里。

“好了，不开玩笑，我有话对你说。”她正色道。

“什么？”我没好气地一把扯过内衣。

“你的手续什么时候办完？”

我心里一软，没想到她会迫不及待地问起这个，但我装出一副不动声色的样子说：“还要几个月，有些流程没走完。怎么了？”

她绕过床脚走到我面前，“你听我说，”她丢掉枕头，把手搭在我肩膀上，“两个女演员因戏生情，其中一个还是已婚，这事绝对会上《Closer》头版，你不知道那些小报记者能有多疯狂，他们恨不得把镜头伸进你家窗户。”

“你害怕了？”

“没错。”她目光灼灼地看着我，“但不是为我。我不在乎成为众矢之的，但我不想让你一起冒险。所以在那一天到来之前，让我们还是扮演‘同事和朋友’，保持低调，好吗？”

“我明白。”我说，“我比谁都想要平静的生活。但是，Adèle，那一天是哪一天？”

她飞快地转了转眼珠，然后咧开一个孩子气的笑容：“当你说‘自由了’的那一天。”

…………

当我从这些没有尽头的回忆中回过神来时，已经是午夜了。倾诉变成了一种发泄，但我不确定这到底是在自我康复，还是自揭伤疤。

4月1日 天气晴

和Mehdi Omaïs的IG访谈结束后，我又躺在沙发上读了几页《用正念拥抱恐惧》，接着起身准备晚饭。

有句话说：一个人思考不好，爱不好，睡不好，归根结底，都是因为吃得不好。

而我已经决定放下期待，先试着和自己签一个体面的和解协议，这份协议就从一锅美味的芦笋浓汤开始。

我把早上买来的芦笋洗净切段煮熟，再炖上一锅鸡骨汤，开小火熬煮，香气渐渐四溢，Gino在脚边打转呜咽。我揭开盖子，锅里的汤汁发出令人满意的冒泡声，正当我准备丢入土豆块的时候，门铃突然响了。

我调小火力，穿过客厅，但还没等我凑到猫眼前，门外就传来了那个始料不及的熟悉声音：

“Noémie！是我，开门！”

仿佛所有的血液都迅速回溯，四肢和大脑变得轻飘飘的，只能听见心脏剧烈敲击胸口的轰响。我呆在原地，任由门铃响了一遍又一遍。

“咚——咚——咚——”她放弃了按门铃，开始以一个固执的节奏砸门，一副不达目的誓不罢休的架势。

我打开门。

她站在那里，戴着墨镜，气咻咻地撇着嘴瞪着我，身上穿着一件显然在出门前胡乱套上的圆领卫衣，胸前还沾着番茄酱。一只手撑着门框，另一只握成拳头要砸门的手还停在半空。

她什么也没说，直接进来甩上门，接着鞋也不脱就走进客厅，留下我不知所措地站在原地。

“你……怎么过来的？”我看着她摘下墨镜，一屁股坐在沙发上。

“骑车。”她头也不抬，不情愿地拍了拍蹲在脚边的Gino。

“不是，”我摇摇头，“你怎么违反隔离禁令？”

“我已经交过罚款了。”她不耐烦地挥挥手，好像在说自己只是买了一张地铁票。

我无言以对，只能任由她大剌剌地倚在沙发上，皱着眉上下打量我，仿佛我才是那个不请自来的客人。

她这种迅速掌控气场的能力一直是我暗暗仰慕的，但现在却着实让人恼火。

“你有何贵干？”我冷冷道。

“我看了你的IG Live。”

“你居然会用IG，真是奇闻。”

“你生病的事为什么要瞒着我？”她无视我的嘲讽，直截了当地质问。

“瞒着你？”

”难道不是吗？我给你打电话，你绝口不提，我还得从你和别人的直播里知道你的情况！”

我顿时感到有一股火苗蹭地从脚跟蹿到头顶，压抑了一个多月的情绪终于爆发。

“告诉你又怎么样？然后你可以打电话问候我？跑来照顾我？我可不这么想。”我嗤笑一声，“你可是连我那条短信都没有回。”

她的面孔唰地涨红了，眉毛拧在一起，牙齿死死咬着下唇。

“怎么？”我越说越大声，“无话可说了？当初是谁说得好听，‘自由了’？我看是‘上当了’才对！”

一阵沉默，Gino仿佛也感受到了什么，大气也不敢出，屋里只有逐渐粘稠的鸡骨汤在锅里有气无力的翻滚声。

她慢慢站起来，两只手张开又捏紧，像要攥住什么东西，接着重重地拍在自己大腿上，“你听听你自己在说什么。”她瞪着我，“你是在说我是个骗子？是这个意思吗？”

“你理解力不错。”

“好！”她向我逼近一步，“那我倒要问问你，凯撒前一天你是怎么答应我的？”

我别过头。

“你失忆了？你说不管发生什么，你不会做什么冲动的事，你不会公开站在我这边，你不会拿你的事业冒险！”

她气喘吁吁，又往前迈了一步，“结果呢？你是怎么做的？”她愤怒地挥舞着左手，“你听到凯撒现场为恋童癖响起的掌声了！你听到他们说的了：‘Adèle Haenel会收到一个惊喜：禁言令和职业生涯的终结’！你知道德芙纳和比诺什的态度了！你以为公开表达政治立场不用付出代价吗？”

“没想到，你是这么懦弱的人。”我一字一句道。

“你说什么？”

“我说，”我也向她逼近一步，“你是个胆小鬼！你怕这怕那，你把你的恐惧强加给我，你觉得我在乎这些舆论？你觉得我没有资格表明立场？没有勇气面对所谓的代价？你凭什么替我决定一切？说到底，这又不是你一个人的战争！”

她目不转睛地看了我很久，眸子泛起一层冰冷的雾，“很好，”她说，“你想出这个风头，想当英雄，这没问题，一点儿问题都没有。都是我自以为是，自作多情！”

她一边说一边大步往门口走去，那个决绝的背影眼看就要消失。

“Adèle！”我没来得及阻止自己叫住她。

她没有回头，手一动不动地放在门把手上。

“不准走。”我不再抵抗内心绝望的声音，如果支撑我的只剩下痛苦的期待，那就让我面对真相吧。

“你知道我这一个多月来经历了什么吗？”我的声音变了调，“我一个人生病、隔离、忍受孤独，但这不是最糟的，最糟的是我每天都会想一千遍一万遍，是不是这一切都是我的臆想？是不是其实什么都没发生过？”不受控制的眼泪终于浸湿了话语：“该死的，为什么你要为了一个凯撒这样惩罚我？为什么其他人都可以站在你那边，就我不行？”

她猛地回过头，眼睛泛红，“因为你不是其他人！你个白痴！”

她冲过来把我一把推倒在沙发上时，我还没意识到发生了什么，直到她用力咬住我的嘴唇，剧烈的疼痛和嘴里瞬间弥漫开来的血腥味才让我回过神来。

“住手……”我含含糊糊的抗议在她的吸吮下显得毫无说服力，“你咬破了……”她死死地扣住我的胳膊，“我的……”最后一个词又被她吞咽进去。

我放弃了挣扎，她的舌头粗暴地攻陷了我的口腔，带着报复的目的将我碾碎。在让我缺氧的同时她还不忘翻旧账：“谁让你上次不给我开门，混蛋。”

“我是……怕……”我好不容易抓到一个喘息的空隙，忙不迭地反击，“传染给你，白痴！”

沙发一旁的Gino冲着我们汪汪叫了两声，被她一脚踹开，哼哼唧唧地趴在地上，锅里的鸡骨汤焦灼地沸腾着，散发出无法挽回的可怕气味。

“我的汤……”我使出最后一丝力气试图推开她。

“去你的汤吧！”她恶狠狠地掀开我的衣服，张开嘴攫取了我的理智，我看着天花板，天花板开始旋转，我揪住她的头发，她的头发开始灼烧。我在痛苦又热烈的欢愉中大口呼吸，像被浪拍上岸的鱼，急迫地等待那欲望的海浪将我裹挟。

就在这时，Gino再次不识时务地把前爪搭上来，低吼着撕咬她的衣襟，她想也没想就拍了它一掌，“嘿！”我瞪着她，她恼怒地抬起头，起身将我拦腰抱起，走进卧室，用脚关上门，然后重重地把我丢在床上，Gino在门外呜咽着，她得意地勾起嘴角，三下五除二脱了衣服就扑上来。

我们纠缠着，翻滚着，试图把对方压在身下，但最后还是她占了上风，她急切地撕掉我的衣服，我们赤条条地黏在一起，抵死搏斗，在彼此身体里搅起炽热的风暴，留下疼痛的吻痕。

她狂风骤雨般的吻像投在水里的石子，激起一层层浪，永无止息地冲撞着我，把残存的理智都击碎，把过去的恨意都吞没。除了这令人窒息的时光，再无其他时光，除了她滚烫柔软的身体，再无其他身体，除了此刻震耳欲聋的欲望，再无其他欲望，再没有别的什么，再也不需要别的什么，就这么空荡荡地漂浮，跟着她走。

我紧紧缠住她，任她贪求地将我收割，她急不可耐地探进我的双腿之间，攥住我颤抖的花蕾，她把我揉碎，又再次拼凑完整，她把我毁灭，又重新塑出形状，我被她扼住了欲望的咽喉，毫无还手之力，只能在她指尖下发出脆弱的喘息，毫无保留地交出赧红的身体。

在她横冲直撞的粗鲁律动下，我迅速坠入虚幻晕眩的深渊，坠入纵横交织的罪恶之网，坠入模糊迷乱的欲望彼岸。火星爆燃的那一刹那，我失去了骨头，失去了血液，失去了存在，整个世界尖叫着冲上云霄，我睁开眼，却什么也看不见，灵魂还在路上。

当那种淋漓的、潮热的、湿润的感觉渐渐回到身体，我侧过去轻飘飘地抱住她，把自己锚定在唯一确定的身体上，我的灵魂有所依傍了。

就在我还在一点点找回现实的时候，外面传来了刺耳的“滋滋”声，怀里的她一下子跳起来，裸着身子跑了出去，不一会儿，她一脸讪笑着回来，带来一股焦糊味。

“你要赔我一个锅。”我说。

“没问题，”她挠挠头，随即露出狡黠的笑容，“但我要提醒你，我不喜欢吃芦笋。”

我愣了一下，随即反应过来，一把将她扯到身边，她笑着骑到我身上，低下头看着我说：“说真的，你这个女人太别扭了。”

“是吗？”我挑起眉毛，手指假装不经意的顺着她的大腿往上游移，然后猛地伸进我们身体贴合处的湿热缝隙，“这样呢？”

她咬住下唇，发出一声闷哼，“这也不能改变……”我继续加大了手指的力度，她仰起头，双手向后撑住我的脚踝，后半句话化为断断续续的沉重喘息。

我满意地看着她时而张开嘴，时而皱起眉，在我的指引下随着原始的热望起伏，她如此急切地需要我填满欲望的深壑，却又时不时按住我过分施展魔法的手。我对她的不能自已毫无怜悯之意，翻来覆去地要她，要她痛苦，要她欢愉，要她不能呼吸，要她扭曲战栗，要她大汗淋漓，要她炽热升温，要她燃烧、燃烧，只为我一个人疯狂地燃烧……

终于她僵硬了，又瘫软了，她失去平衡倒在我身上，把脸埋进我的肩膀，发烫的身体将我死死抵住，仿佛要拖着我一起沉入没有尽头的爱欲漩涡。

我让她保持这个姿势很久，等她终于渐渐温热下来，腾出手点燃一支烟，她努努嘴，示意也要，我把香烟送到她唇间，她深深吸了一口，凑上来喷在我嘴里，我们呛着笑着滚作一团，我说：“你不能走了。”

“为什么？”

“因为你待会要去给我买锅，然后你要给我送回来，”我眨眨眼，“如果你再回家，就会因为四次违反禁令蹲监狱。”

她低声笑起来，“三次，我来的时候跟警察说我忘了带证明，我叫Noémie Merlant，家住15区。”

她在我的怒视下大笑着举起双手，爬下床又点了一支烟，一丝不挂走到窗前站着望天。

“你在看什么？”我问。

她回过头，绿眼睛闪闪发亮，“我在等一场雨。”

-End-


End file.
